


Lust and Desire

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: River Phoenix [11]
Category: The Thing Called Love (1993)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Drabble, Extended Scene, Ficlet, Gen, Missing Scene, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 23:09:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had wanted Miranda from the first time he saw her. Set during the film.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lust and Desire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Idahophoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idahophoenix/gifts), [CrunchySalad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrunchySalad/gifts).
  * Inspired by [One Night in Portland](https://archiveofourown.org/works/297051) by [CrunchySalad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrunchySalad/pseuds/CrunchySalad). 



> Hey there! Here's a new oneshot I cooked up one day. I was inspired to write it by watching my favorite parts of the 1993 film The Thing Called Love. And River Phoenix sure did an awesome job as James Wright in the movie, too. 
> 
> Disclaimer: The geniuses at Paramount Pictures own The Thing Called Love. I own the fanfics I cook up from time to time.

Lust and Desire

As he watched Miranda Presley walk down off the dance area and among the haystacks, James Wright mentally smirked to himself. From the first time he met Miranda, he sensed a fire growing in his blood. But it wasn’t just any fire there. Oh, no. It was none other than… the fire of both lust and desire.

He wanted Miranda. He wanted to confess to her about the growing feelings he had for her. To tell her that every time she walked along the ground, the sway of her hips would secretly drive him mad with want. To bask in the ecstasy that was she. To hold her in his arms forever as though to never let her go again, or let her be driven into the arms of another guy. To captivate her with his emerald gaze as much as she had done with her own green eyes.

 _But more importantly,_ he thought, _I want to coax her into my bed, lay her out and finally have her. She’s all for me._

With that, he made up his mind. With a swing in his step, he headed after Miranda…

**Author's Note:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course. :)


End file.
